The truth
by GirlonFire07
Summary: Jerry feels not cool enough anymore. He feels like he lost his swag and totally alone. He never gets a girl or a boy (it's no secret, that he's bi) and he always came in second place for everyone. Can Jack show him, the opposite or will Jerry drown in self- pity? (Jack/Jerry slash One Shot! Don't like it , don't read it!) I don't own anything! :D


**Hay guys! Since i'm also a huge Kickin' it fan, i thought i'll make a One Shot about it! It's Jack/Jerry slash, so don't like it don't read it! :D **

**Well, i hope you guys like it and hopefully leave a review! :)**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Jerry feels not cool enough anymore. He feels like he lost his swag and totally alone. He never gets a girl or a boy (it's no secret, that he's bi) and he always came in second place for everyone. Can Jack show him, the opposite or will Jerry drown in self- pity?**

* * *

**Jerry's POV:**

I was at the Dojo, sitting on a bench in the changing room and being depressed.

The past days were totally awful, yo.

I got rejected by so many boys and girls.

Gosh. Was it hard to be bi.

Well, i actually had only eyes for this one boy right now but he was straight as a ruler...

Jack Brewer.

He was like i said straight as a ruler but i just couldn't help it.

He was hot and he was my best friend.

Since he broke up with Kim two weeks ago, we almost did everything together in that time.

I didn't go from his side and he always slept over at mine or me at his.

I was the one who dried his tears, yo.

Well, he was probably thankfully for that but he still was in love with Kim.

At least i think so.

Besides... Why should he love me?

He could've every girl and even if he was bi or gay also every boy.

I groaned and buried my head in my hands.

I wasn't good enough for anyone.

I totally lost my swag and i got annoyed by almost everyone.

Everyone made fun of me the past week because i did simply everything wrong, you could do wrong.

Yes, i was depressed right now.

What should i do?

I just wanted to tell Jack how i feel, every time we were on my bed, talking about what happened between Kim and him and how much sad he was.

I sighed.

Why couldn't he just love me?

I could show him, that i'm so much better than Kim.

I was still lost in thoughts as suddenly Jack cried: ''Jerry? Where are you?''

Oh gosh. I totally forgot, that i'm sleeping over at him tonight again.

Haha, as if we wouldn't have done that all the past days.

I got myself together, walked out and replied: ''I'm here. We can go.''

Jack eyed me suspiciously but then nodded.

We went in to his car and drove to him.

We sat down on the couch as always and i asked Jack: ''Did you talk to Kim yet?''

He shook his head.

One other problem was, that he still wanted to be friends with her and they probably will come together again , soon.

''No , i didn't . Thanks to the thing with Kim, i kinda realized more than just the fact, that i don't love her anymore. Jerry, i think i'm bi.'', he told me and my eyes went wide.

How did he know, that he's bi because of that.

''I'm sorry Jack, but you're sentence doesn't really make sense. How do you know because of that, that you're bi? I mean, i am bi and i knew it, as i got a crush on a boy.'' , i asked him confused.

Jack kinda got uncomfortable now.

Oh gosh! He had a crush on an other boy.

He saw my expression and then quickly said: ''That's not so important. Well, how are you? I totally talked you full with my problems the past days, but you didn't seem that good either.''

**Jack's POV:**

I saw his expression and then quickly said: ''That's not so important. Well, how are you? I totally talked you full with my problems the past days, but you didn't seem that good either.''

Kim was long forgotten for me.

Sure, i wanted to be friends with her again, but more not.

Well, to say the truth i had a crush on an other boy.

I had a crush on Jerry.

He was there for me, as i cried over Kim and as i was depressed and he was amazing.

He also looked really hot.

Well, but that wasn't important.

He didn't like me that way and i wanted to know, what's wrong with him.

He was really tense the past days.

Jerry sighed and replied: ''I lost my swag.''

I looked at him confused and he added.

''I can't get anyone anymore. No girl wants me and no boy, either. The boy who i really like only sees me as a friend and i'm also coming for everyone in second place. It always gives someone, who's better than me. Especially for him. I just want to be happy but no one seems to care.'' , he told me and i looked even more shocked.

Jerry was a little bit full of him self but he was amazing.

This guy must be stupid, if he didn't like him.

Jerry looked really sad because of this and i took him in to a hug.

''Jerry, it's going to be okay. This guy must be stupid, if he doesn't like you.'', i said to him, trying to cheer him up.

He smiled weak and then chuckled.

''What's so funny?'' , i questioned him confused.

''My mom always told me, that you shouldn't insult yourself, Jack.'' , he replied and i got even more confused.

Suddenly it hit me.

Did that mean...?

Oh my god!

Jerry likes me , too.

I smirked and leaned down to kiss him.

Our lips met and Jerry was shocked at first but then kissed me back.

It was amazing.

Fireworks were exploding in my head and it was better then every kiss with Kim.

My hands went on to his waist and his in to my hair.

I softly moaned and he smiled against my lips.

''Wow.'' , Jerry whispered. ''You-?''

I nodded , slightly.

''I love you, too Jerry. With all of my heart. That was the reason why i realized that i'm bi. You're way to important for me to be only my friend. Do you want to be my boyfriend?'' , i replied and Jerry looked in shock at me.

Then he broke out in to a grin.

''Of course i want to be your boyfriend Jack! I love you, too!'' , he cried excited and i smiled.

Then we kissed again.

I could really get used to that.


End file.
